onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 225
Chapter 225 is titled "People's Dreams". Cover Page Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Vol. 38: "Under the Warmth of the Setting Sun, Remembering the Dream of a Takoyaki stand". Childhood dreams still within reach. Short Summary "A man's dream will never die". Long Summary The chapter starts from when the onlookers are mocking Luffy and the others. Nami yells at them to fight, and not just stand there, but Sarquiss comments that they are smart enough to know not to fight Bellamy. Bellamy's crew talks about how the marines these days are nice giving so much money for a loser like Luffy. Nami does not understand why Luffy and Zoro will not buy the fight. Both are wounded and bloody top to bottom. Bellamy insults the two pirates even more, and spits his drink all over them, but they still refuse to fight. Bellamy says they are a sore to their eye, and hurt the two again. Nami rushes over to their side, and Sarquiss tells her that being with them will eventually ruin her, so he ask if he could buy her from them. He asks how much she would be, but Nami furiously looks at them and says that she's too good for a loser team like them. Sarquiss comments that that is one expensive woman, and everyone in the bar laughs that the entire crew is nuts. Bellamy tells the "small fry" to begone. Nami drags the two out of the store, eyes full of tears, while everyone jeers at them. All the sudden, Nami hears someone say that sky island exists. It is the man from the store earlier. He asks why Nami is sad since there is nothing to be sad about; that Luffy and Zoro won this fight. Luffy has a small flashback on how he told Shanks and Ace he would surpass them someday. He also tells Nami that she sure has guts to say the things she did in the store. Luffy and Zoro get up. The man says that the "New Age" they talk of is nonsense, and shouts that the age in which pirates dream will never end; that peoples' dreams are infinite. In the store, Bellamy's crew think Luffy and Zoro are causing a mad ruckus outside, and they laugh that it's lame. Back outside, while the man goes on with his speech, everyone wonders what he is yelling so loudly for. The man says that some fights are fistless, and laughs. Zoro starts to leave, and Luffy stares at the man. The man also leaves, and wishes good luck on their trip to the Sky Island. Luffy turns away, and Nami says to Luffy that he may know about the Sky Island and wonders who he is. Luffy does not know, but he also adds that it is not "he". Nami is confused. Zoro says that it is probably "them". Nami does not get this and asks if he has a crew or something, but they do not answer. The man laughs, saying that his rum tastes good today. Meanwhile, the rest of the crew are fixing the ship. Sanji says they should just get a new ship, which angers Usopp. Usopp says the ship is important, and that is why he is always fixing it, and yells at Sanji to help, but Sanji says that this is more of patching up than fixing. Usopp tells them to shut up and makes a strange face, and Chopper thinks it is funny so he tells Usopp to do it again, and they crack up. When Sanji asks what they want for dinner, Usopp and Chopper both do the shut up face and tells him to shut up so Sanji says, "oh, you do not want any, huh?" to their shock. All the sudden, he hears weird singing saying "Salvage, Salvage” and sees a boat, asking what it was. The chapter ends with a freaked-out Chopper and Usopp saying "this song is...!!" Quick Reference Chapter Notes *The cherry pie-loving man Luffy met says that the dreams of men will never die. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 225 it:Capitolo 225 Category:Volume 24